1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable units for use in heating and preparing liquid refreshments and more particularly is directed towards a self-contained, portable console for motor vehicles and from which fresh, hot drinks may be dispensed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Travelers, especially those who do a considerable amount of driving, such as salesmen, truck drivers and the like often desire periodic cups of coffee for refreshment and to keep them alert while driving. Since many driving routes may not have restaurants conveniently located, drivers ofter times will bring a thermos bottle of coffee for consumption en route. Such thermoses, although in common use, have several disadvantages. First of all, their capacity is usually small and even if the insulation is efficient, the coffee will cool after several hours. Also, coffee that is stored in a premixed condition for any extended period tends to lose its flavor and in any event is not as desirable as freshly prepared coffee. While portable units have been available for heating liquid refreshments, generally these are used to warm or re-heat previously prepared coffee or the like.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compact, portable console for temporary or permanent installation in automobiles and the like and adapted to prepare fresh cups of coffee or other liquid refreshments. Another object of this invention is to provide a simple, low cost, highly efficient console readily installable in a motor vehicle and adapted to prepare a variety of hot drinks quickly and easily without mess.